Familia disfuncional
by sorgin
Summary: Ginny y Harry se divorciaron, dejaron de amarse pero no de quererse. Ellos siguen formando parte el uno de la vida del otro. Por eso no importa que Harry se case con Draco o que Ginny tenga una hija con Dean. Porque no son una familia disfuncional, solo una atípica.


Harry no quiere mentirla. No quiere usar frases vanas ni inconexas para decirle algo que sabe que lleva demasiado tiempo guardándose. Ambos lo han notado. Ambos lo han sentido, aunque de manera diferente. Quizás, es por eso que son capaces de mirarse a la cara, sentados en la mesa de la cocina, y pronunciar las palabras que dan tanto miedo.

Se acabo. Se termino. Ninguno de ellos se siente con ganas de llorar o de recriminar al otro por la decisión. Casarse fue lo normal. Tener hijos lo natural. Y divorciarse lo más duro que van a tener que hacer si quieren poder seguir queriéndose. Veinte años han pasado en un suspiro y a pesar de que han cambiado, en el fondo siguen siendo iguales.

Decírselo a sus hijos si es más complicado. Lily llora, James se enfada y Albus se echa la culpa de todo por no haber ido a la casa correcta. Y es Ginny de nuevo, quien con una carcajada calma el ambiente. Les recuerda que los quieren, que son sus padres y que les querrán siempre, ocurra lo que ocurra. Es ella, demostrando un aplomo que él se siente incapaz de sentir quien se planta delante de toda su familia y les da la noticia.

Algunos lo veían venir, otros se enfadan. Y Ron, al igual que su hijo James se pasa semanas sin hablarle. Hasta que los nervios empiezan a calmarse y se dan cuenta de que no existen terceras personas en su matrimonio. Que simplemente ya no se aman, pero que siguen queriéndose mucho.

Los que les rodean no pueden evitar sentir su tristeza y también algo de envidia. Harry sigue yendo a casa de sus suegros siempre que puede, y recoge a los niños cuando le toca. A veces si tiene días libres se los lleva con él y Ginny jamás pone pegas. Hermione encuentra curiosa la situación y espera que el buen ambiente que hay no se destruya cuando uno de ellos rehaga su vida.

Es entonces cuando él aparece de nuevo. Dean Thomas llega como un huracán. Arranca las risas de Ginny y la hace volver a creer en el amor, haciendo crecer la ilusión en su pecho. Sus hijos en cambio lo desprecian. Se aseguran de unirse como nunca con anterioridad, lo han hecho para gastarle bromas molestas y hacerle sentir incómodo. Y por primera vez y para sorpresa de todos Harry decide intervenir.

Es una tarde de sábado como otra cualquiera que se presenta en su antiguo hogar. Su ex mujer sonríe al verle y le invita a entrar. El caos se forma en un segundo y los niños se arrojan contra él mientras envían miradas de odio contenido a la nueva pareja sentimental de su madre. Pero Harry ignorando sus protestas saluda a Dean con alegría y le da un enorme abrazo.

Se sienta a su lado y hablan de todo y de nada. De los viejos tiempos y de como han cambiado. Y es en ese instante que sus hijos comprenden que han perdido la batalla. Su padre parece feliz con la decisión de su madre y para sorpresa de todos la apoya. Al final Dean tendrá que darle las gracias por la paz que ha traído al hogar.

Los primeros meses de convivencia son duros y James se niega a dirigirle a su padrastro más de tres frases seguidas. Pero Dean no pierde la esperanza. Poco a poco empieza a contarle las cosas que vivió en Hogwarts, la guerra, los amigos, las peleas de almohadas con su padre. Y así paso a paso comienzan a forjar una amistad. Él nunca sustituirá a su padre y él nunca será completamente su hijo, pero ambos se querrán un poco por el bien de Ginny.

Harry recibe la noticia cuando va a recoger a sus vástagos a la casa. La mujer pelirroja le invita a entrar y le pide que se siente. Esta embrazada, tiene casi cuarenta años y esta asustada. El hombre se ríe y la da un fuerte abrazo. La asegura que es algo maravilloso y que todo saldrá bien. Puede que ya no se amen, pero aún se quieren mucho. Y Dean lo descubre durante esos meses.

Llama a casa con más frecuencia y se preocupa como un hermano, pero dejando claro que Dean es el protagonista en esa historia y el muchacho no sabe como agradecérselo. Los niños parecen un poco preocupados y todo se complica más cuando Elisabeth llega al mundo. Tiene la piel oscura como su padre y el cabello graciosamente anaranjado. Y aquella noche Lily se duerme llorando porque ya no es la única niña.

Es cuando salen del hospital y llegan a casa que Dean pone en práctica todo lo que ha aprendido de su amigo Harry. Va al cuarto de la niña pelirroja y se sienta a su lado con el bebe en brazos. Hace las presentaciones formales y después, sentados sobre la cama, la deja al bebe en el regazo. Lily chilla asustada, con miedo de romperla y Dean las hace una foto, mientras le dice lo orgulloso que esta de sus dos princesas. Y Lily comprende que no ha perdido su posición en la casa. Que siempre será su princesa y que su padrastro no tiene que elegir entre ellas porque para él ambas son suyas.

El curso pasa rápido y el verano llega. Elisabeth va a casa de su abuela materna y hace las delicias de todos, aunque lo único que sabe hacer es rodar sobre sí misma. Albus por su parte esta emocionado a más no poder. Su mejor amigo va a pasar unos días con ellos. Y él le espera con su madre y su abuela al lado de la chimenea, mientras que el resto de la familia ha salido a montar en escobas.

Scorpius llega a través de la red Flu. Le acompaña su padre y un elfo doméstico perfectamente arreglado. Los niños se abrazan, gritan y corren escaleras arriba seguidos por el elfo que ha pedido permiso para acomodar las cosas del señorito. Ginny se ríe de la situación y saluda a Draco Malfoy con la mano, mientras le invita a tomar el té.

Molly en cambio, enfadada, les deja relativamente a solas. Se queda en la habitación de al lado, con una mueca de desprecio grabada en el rostro mientras finge no oír nada. Aunque en realidad esta escuchando cada palabra. No puede sentir pena por las ojeras que el hombre lleva grabado en el rostro. Ni siquiera lástima por verle deshecho ante la pérdida de su esposa. Porque ella todavía recuerda como esa familia de serpientes hechizo a su hija y la convirtió en un títere del señor oscuro siendo una niña pequeña.

Ginny por su parte parece cómoda con el hombre. Hablan de la muerte de Astoria y de como eso esta afectando al pequeño Scorpius. Hablan como dos padres preocupados por el bienestar de sus hijos. Y también de más cosas. Hablan del colegio, de la guerra y de lo difícil que es negarse a la voluntad del que no debe ser nombrado. Ginny le dice que ella lo entiende bien porque también se vio afectada por su poder. Y Molly quiere llorar al ver a su hija tan madura.

Se despiden con amabilidad y el rubio promete venir a por su descendiente en un par de días. Es entonces cuando la pequeña de la estirpe Weasley llama a su madre y la pide consejo. Esta preocupada por un hombre al que debería odiar, y que sin embargo no puede. La hace sentarse a su lado y la cuenta cosas que nunca la había dicho. Le habla de cosas que solo Harry sabía. De una familia deshecha por la ambición y de un niño que fue obligado a tomar parte en una guerra en la que no creía. Le habla del pasado de Malfoy y así mismo del de ella. Hace una comparación y se describe como dos soldados en bandos enfrentados.

Ninguno quiso ir a la batalla y sin embargo los dos acabaron en medio de ella. Ninguno eligió luchas y ambos fueron fundamentales para la destrucción del enemigo. Ambos ganaron y ambos perdieron. Él, su prestigio, su valor y su familia. Ella su inocencia y a su hermano más querido. La lucha les arrebato su futuro. La lucha, les hizo libres para elegir uno nuevo.

Molly no lo entiende al principio. El porque su hija invita cada vez más a ese hombre de cansada sonrisa arrogante, ni porque suele hacer coincidir sus visitas con las veces que Harry viene a recoger a los niños. Es entonces cuando surge el acercamiento y la matriarca familiar sonríe al percatarse las intenciones de esa mujer que siempre será su niña pequeña.

Draco habla con Harry, Draco se ríe con Harry y Draco se olvida del dolor con Harry. La muerte de Astoria parece pesar menos y las ojeras en la blanca piel del muchacho van desapareciendo lentamente. La final de la copa del mundo de Quidditch se acerca y la invitación llega con ella.

El palco es enorme y los seis hermanos pelirrojos con sus padres, respectivas parejas y prole lo ocupan sin problemas. Por su parte Scorpius está feliz de pasar más tiempo fuera de clase con Albus y Harry emocionado por poder retomar la relación con su ex familia política sin sentirse un estorbo.

Draco y él acaban sentándose uno al lado del otro. Charlando sobre las jugadas y los jugadores. Hablan como nunca lo han hecho, sin gritos, sin insultos ni miedo. Como dos hombres maduros que han vivido demasiadas cosas que preferirían olvidar. Y nadie se da cuenta de lo que está naciendo entre ellos.

Tiene que pasar seis meses de lechuzas yendo y viniendo con correo. De visitas altamente planificadas y de varios encontronazos fortuitos hasta que la primera cita formal surge. Sin niños, ni temas infantiles. Solo dos adultos saliendo a cenar. La noche acaba siendo un desastre total, la comida tarde y grasienta. La película en el cine aburrida y el frío de la noche les hace encogerse dentro de sus abrigos. Pero a pesar de todo al final queda un tímido beso en los labios y miles de mensajes en móvil diciendo que deben repetir y acuerdan una segunda cita.

Tres años más tarde se decide. Entre gritos de indignación por parte de la familia y algunos chillidos emocionados por parte de su ex mujer, Harry da la noticia en casa. Va a casarse con Draco. Hermione grita frustrada mientras Ron decide que es un momento como otro cualquiera para darse a la bebida. Albus grita emocionado y Dean se lleva una mano a la cara mientras le pregunta por qué. Y Harry solo puede alegar que es feliz.

Los preparativos simples se convierten en una cuestión de estado y los periódicos pronto empiezan a dar información sobre las flores, la música o los trajes. Información que ellos mismos aún no han decidido. La madriguera se convierte en un fuerte y todos ayudan de una manera u otra a dejar todo al gusto de los protagonistas. Ginny ríe mientras Draco se desespera eligiendo flores y le dice que su madre fue quien las eligió en su primer enlace.

Pero Narcissa Malfoy no estará presente en este enlace. No es que su hijo no espere tenerla a su lado en un día tan importante, pero después de cuatro años ingresada junto a su marido en San Mungo no cree que ninguno de sus progenitores vaya a recuperarse a tiempo. Así que confía en la pequeña Weasley y en su madre para resolver sus dudas más preocupantes.

Es entonces cuando Molly lo ve. Como Draco se estira de la manga de la camiseta tapándose el brazo, con esa camiseta larga y de grueso algodón. Ve, como se esfuerza en ocultar la marca que grabaron en su piel sin permiso y por primera vez se da cuenta de que su hija tiene razón. Ambos fueron niños arrastrados a una guerra en la que sus padres ya habían elegido el bando por ellos.

Y es esa comprensión la que le hace levantarse de la mesa y buscar en los armarios ante la asombrada mirada de su hija y su futuro yerno. Porque quiera o no Harry es un hijo para ella. Encuentra la poción exactamente donde la dejo. Detrás de los paquetes de legumbres, en la segunda balda del armario de la derecha. La quita el tapón y la olisquea satisfecha. Es entonces cuando se la enseña y le dice para lo que sirve.

Draco no lo piensa. Se quita la camiseta y le pide por favor que lo haga, a pesar de los dolores y a pesar de los posibles efectos secundarios. Y Molly accede ante la mirada preocupada de Ginny. Cortarle el brazo no tiene mayor misterio, aunque adormilarle para evitar el dolor es algo con lo que ninguna habría contado diez años antes. Y sin embargo allí están, sobre la mesa de la cocina, perfectamente hechizada para evitar infecciones.

Harry apenas puede creerlo cuando llega a la casa para recogerle. Arthur se lo explica lo mejor que puede y él solo es capaz de mirarlos sin saber que decir. Al final, es esa mujer la que le ha tratado como un hijo, quien se lo explica mirándole directamente a los ojos. Sin odio y sin rencor, solo con firme decisión.

Draco no quiere llevar esa marca en su piel. Draco quiere llevar grabados los besos de Harry, el olor de Harry y el orgullo de los Black. Pero no la marca de un amo al que nunca quiso seguir. Fue un niño asustado al que obligaron a llevarla. Y ahora es un hombre valiente que quiere ser libre, que prefiere quedarse manco a tener que ver cada día el precio de su error. Y el héroe del mundo mágico se resigna a esperar.

Tarda dos días en despertar, pero cuando lo hace su brazo esta casi perfectamente crecido, aunque aún le faltan un par de uñas y la matriarca familiar no se ha separado en ese tiempo de su lado. Sus ojos grises viajan por la habitación y se relajan al encontrar a Harry tirado sobre un sofá en una posición cómica e incómoda para dormir.

Ambos descansan hasta que los cabellos indomables y negros se mueven y el dueño se despierta. Lo primero que hace es comprobar el estado de su brazo, igual que él mismo ha hecho antes. La marca se ha ido y la extremidad se siente más ligera. Después llega la discusión. El enfado, los gritos y las lágrimas. Le dice lo mucho que le quiere y que no le importa nada lo que haya hecho, dicho o sido. Que le quiere a él y que mientras estén juntos todo irá bien. Y Draco llora al sentir todo ese amor.

Al final la boda se celebra en la mansión de los Malfoy. Los tabloides pelean por conseguir la exclusividad. Puede que fuese un mortífago, pero es la descendencia de las más antiguas y nobles casa de magos pura sangre. Y además se casa con el héroe de las dos guerras más sangrientas que ha conocido el mundo mágico. Es el evento social más esperado y el único que nadie quiere perderse.

Suceda lo que suceda la polémica está asegurada.

Y así es. Primero entra Draco con su cabello dorado refulgiendo al sol y su hijo de la mano. Son una copia exacta el uno del otro con perfectos modales y piel de nácar. Solo les diferencia el bordado de su traje, el mayor de plata por los Black y de verde por los Malfoy y el pequeño con los detalles en rojo y el escudo de la casa de su difunta madre en el pecho. Porque hoy rehacen su vida, pero no piensan renunciar a aquellos a quienes amaron.

Después entran los niños. Tres muchachos con cojines. El mayor con el pelo turquesa y las varitas sobre su almohadón, el segundo en edad con los anillos de refulgente plata y el tercero con una cita de seda morada. Después dos dulces e inocentes niñas más jóvenes. Una pelirroja y pecosa y la otra con la piel tostada y brillos rojizos en su ensortijado cabello. Se han negado ha llevar nada que no fuesen cestas de flores y aprovechan su paseo para arrojárselas a todos los inocentes que se han sentado en las esquinas de los bancos.

Al final solo Harry queda por entrar y lo hace del brazo de la mujer que más ha amado. A su lado Ginebra Weasley camina de nuevo hacía el altar, aunque esta vez no serán ellos quienes intercambien los votos. Algunos los miran sorprendidos y otros horrorizados, pero a ellos no les importa. Se les acabo el amor, pero no el cariño. Cada uno ha deseado siempre lo mejor para el otro y harán lo que este en su mano por ayudarle a conseguirlo. Ginny sonríe a Dean al pasar junto a él, quien le devuelve el gesto embelesado.

La ceremonia es corta, pero el banquete se alarga hasta la madrugada. Primero con el convite y después con los bailes. Lily Potter abre el baile con Scorpius Malfoy para sorpresa de todos, pero nadie es capaz de regañarles, solo de seguirles en la pista entre risas y burlas. La niña le resta importancia al haberle robado el protagonismo a su padre y le guiña un ojo diciendo que le apetecía bailar.

Muchos ríen, muchos lloran de emoción y algunos se dedican a probar por primera vez el whisky de fuego. Como es el caso de Ted Lupin, el ahijado de Harry, y de James Potter, su propio hijo. Los dos niños mayores que deberían dar ejemplo y que sin embargo dan más problemas que los pequeños. El segundo huye a por agua mientras el pelo del primero pasa por todas las tonalidades posibles de color, desde el turquesa que ha lucido en la ceremonia hasta el blanco. Al final como todo, la fiesta acaba y las despedidas se sientes tristes.

Los meses pasan y las estaciones se suceden. El siguiente curso está próximo a empezar y Harry quiere disfrutar de días con sus hijos, con todos ellos. Por eso habla con su exmujer y se presenta junto a su nueva familia para recoger a la anterior. Hay gritos, algarabía y mucho júbilo, pero también hay el llanto desesperado de una niña pequeña a la que le están robando sus hermanos.

Elisabeth llora desconsolada porque con sus tres años y medio no entiende porque ella no puede ir con sus hermanos. Es pequeña y no sabe lo que significa no compartir padre. Para ella tío Harry es genial, pero ese día es malo porque quiere dejarla sola. Y aunque Dean intenta explicarla la niña se niega a escuchar. Es entonces cuando Draco con una sonrisa se queda a su altura y le dice que pensaban que se aburriría con ellos, pero que siempre es bienvenida y que será un placer que les acompañe. Ginny se muerde el labio sin saber que decir, pero los ojos húmedos y emocionados de su hija la pueden y acaba cediendo.

La mochila queda cerrada en un par de minutos y Lily estalla de alegría al saber que la pequeña también irá. Al final serán seis niños y dos adultos, ya que Harry también se llevará su ahijado. Se agarran al trasportador y desaparecen dejando la habitación en relativo silencio y Dean abraza a su preocupada esposa. No es que tenga miedo por la pequeña, o que crea que no pueden encargarse de ella, pero por primera vez le preocupa que su extraña familia pueda afectar a sus hijos.

No es si no hasta navidades cuando entiende que todo esta bien, cuando han instalado una carpa en la Madriguera con hechizos caloríficos y ve a su familia a la mesa.

Sus padres están sentados muy cerca el uno del otro, con los cabellos blanquecinos y las miradas enamoradas. A un lado Charlie habla por el móvil a gritos, sonrojado y con la risa floja, mientras le felicita las fiestas a una compañera de trabajo. Percy habla bajo, mientras su nueva novia sonríe a su lado. Y Bill intenta permanecer despierto mientras Fleur, con un llamativo embarazo se frota la tripa y atiende a lo que Percy dice.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Ron y George encantan fuegos artificiales y muestran las novedades de la tienda de bromas mientras Angelina evita que Fred Junior chamusque el mantel y Hermione les recrimina que se comportan peor que los niños. Es entonces cuando ve a Harry y a Dean tratando de montar los juguetes nuevos de los más pequeños. Ambos mordiéndose la lengua y ambos arrodillados sobre el suelo de tierra mientras observan unas inexactas instrucciones.

Son dos hombres completamente diferentes y a la vez terriblemente iguales en lo que más importa. En el amor que sienten por esa extraña familia que han sido capaces de formar. Ni uno ni otro hacen diferencias con los niños. Si le preguntan a cualquiera de ellos dirán que tienen seis hijos y se quedarán tan tranquilos.

Es solo cuando escucha la risa estridente de James y ve los ojos desorbitados de Ted que sabe que están haciendo un gran trabajo. Conoce de sobra la historia, pero se queda cerca y la escucha con interés. La última tarea antes de las vacaciones navideñas consistió en definir su árbol familiar y James tuvo que pedir un pergamino más largo porque no le cabía en el entregado. Cuando su profesora le pidió el motivo se encogió de hombros y con voz segura le contesto lo único que podía.

"Tengo una familia amplia. Mis padres se divorciaron, rehicieron sus vidas y ahora somas más en casa, quien lo acepte bien, quien no lo haga también bien. Me es indiferente, a mi gusta así.

Tengo una madre y tres padres. Uno biológico, dos por matrimonio. Cinco hermanos, dos de padre y madre, otra por mi madre, otro por el matrimonio de mi padre y el último por adopción. Tengo cinco tíos vivos y uno fallecido. Tres tías maravillosas y otra que no se si durará porque me tío es un plasta. Dos primos, una prima y otra en camino. Cuatro abuelos vivos, dos fallecidos y dos en San Mungo. Y además una abuela postiza que en realidad pertenece a mi hermano adoptivo.

Mi mayor problema es que tengo dos hermanos en Slytherin, una Ravenclaw, y otra que quiere ir a Hufflepuff, menos mal que todavía me queda uno más en Gryffindor, porque las discusiones en casa a cuenta de la copa escolar de Quidditch es tremenda.

¿Qué somos raros? Es cierto ¿Disfuncionales? No lo sé. Pero somos felices y eso es lo único que me interesa."

Ginny contiene el aliento al recordar la misiva de la profesora felicitándola por la gran familia que tenía.

Era disfuncional, no. Pensó al ver a Elisabeth sentada sobre el regazo de Draco quien la leía un cuento. ¿Era rara? ¿Atípica? Por supuesto. O eso creyó al ver la piel oscura de Dean resaltando sobre el cabello rojizo de Lily. ¿Eran felices? Sí, si que lo eran y eso lo supo solo con dar un breve vistazo a las sonrisas dibujadas, escuchar las risas no contenidas y dejarse arrastrar por Ted hasta el césped donde sus hermanos hacían explotar luces de colores y fuegos artificiales.


End file.
